Gaara's hit list
by Catgirl Akai
Summary: High school fic. Gaara and his siblings move to Konoha after he's kicked out of yet another school due to violence. There he's faced with something new... fangirls. NejiGaara pairing. Now with some lemony goodness in chapter seven.
1. They'll pay

This shall of course be a Neji/Gaara fic. I can't resist the cuteness!

For those of you reading my other fic, Unrequited love is troublesome, don't fear! I shall not neglect it.

Naruto is not mine.

* * *

Gaara sat in the auditorium, as usual in between his siblings. Why they always ended up to either side of him was a mystery. He had tuned out just about everything the big-breasted woman on the stage had said for the last- he looked at his watch- twenty seven minutes. Ok so there were new students, ok so there were lots of clubs and sports for them to join. There were papers that listed them, why did this woman insist on talking so much? 

He sighed, first days sucked. But he had no one to blame for all the times they'd moved but himself. He really needed to stop getting into fights. It was a pain in the ass having to train new students into fearing him. There was always that one group of dopes on a first day that took a look at his small stature and decided to pick on him. They were useful though, they served to teach all other students that Sabaku no Gaara was not one to pick on.

Gaara contemplated the many ways he could kill the first batch of idiots along with unique ways to dispose of the bodies when someone tapped his shoulder. Kankuro. Ok, no one had to die just yet. "It's finally over" his brother said letting out a sigh of relief before standing to join the crowd of exiting teens.

The first three periods went by without incident. Gaara decided the students and faculty of his first three classes could live. They weren't exactly quiet, but they didn't bother him. As long as they continued in this fashion they would keep their pitiful lives.

Tap Tap.

'I knew it wouldn't last' he thought to himself turning to see the source of the tapping. Gaara was slightly surprised. It wasn't one of those useful bullies's he was depending on. No, it was a girl. And she was… smiling at him. "What do you want?"

"Is that your natural color?" she asked staring intently at his hair. He blinked once. Twice. Oh, it was a triple blink! What in the world had this girl just asked him? If she wasn't begging for her life Gaara had no intention on listening. So he turned around and continued looking at his map.

"Hey! I asked you if that was your natural color!" the girl said stomping her foot. When Gaara turned she was holding a fist up. "Are you challenging me?" he asked through narrowed eyes. Before he could decide on the way she'd die another girl walked up to them. "Oh, Ino you pervert, already getting all the cute freshmen!" the pink-haired girl shrieked.

Gaara was sure he'd cleaned his ears properly that morning but it seemed there was still some wax for he was nearly positive he'd heard the word cute being used to describe him. "Hm, he is somewhat attractive" said another girl, this one had her hair pulled into two buns. "Somewhat attractive? He's sexy!" Ino chimed in.

At this point Gaara's eyes had widened. He took one step back. Two. Three and then he was gone. Up the steps, around the corner. Up the steps again and then he dashed into the boy's bathroom. He leaned against the door panting slightly. "That trio get to you too?"

Gaara looked up at the voice. Leaning against a wall not too far away was another boy. He had hair down to his waist and pale eyes. His lips were curved into a smirk Gaara couldn't quite describe with his current vocabulary. But by the end of the week he'd know it was a sexy virginity stealing smirk.

He nodded and the two boys engaged in a silent staring contest. Neither was willing to give in to the other so this continued for what seemed like an eternity until they both smiled. It was a rare smile that one does not have the pleasure of sharing with a person very often in life. A smile that's a sort of silent agreement, a binding smile that ensures you and that person will meet again.

"You're new" the boy said suddenly. Gaara nodded though he knew it wasn't a question. "What's your name?"

"Gaara"

"Neji"

They smiled again and then Neji took a few steps towards him. "You're going to be really late for fourth period. Need help finding your class?" Gaara gave another nod and handed Neji his schedule. "…Cooking" the boy said trying to muffle a laugh. Gaara's eye twitched and Neji coughed and reached to open the door.

The rest of Gaara's day went by in a boring fashion. Students and faculty of periods four, five, seven and eight could also live. However, the fools in period six would die. Lunch. Lunch was a terrible period. The three girls that had harassed him in the hall had the same lunch period. Several boys who liked said girls also had lunch sixth period. Said boy's also had a hatred for Gaara…

Said boy's had made the biggest mistake of their lives when they threw milk at Gaara…

Oh, he'd formulated his hit list already…

They would all pay… ohh how they'd pay…

* * *

Reviews make meh very happy. So press that little button and let me know what you think!

Suggestions for side pairings are welcome.


	2. Kakashi's Play

Krazy Kitsune13: I'm not sure if I'm including Shukaku. Maybe, maybe not.

Corvin: Thanklies much!

BlackMageRose13: YES! I want a little Gaara keychain. It would be adorable.

Heartlessful: Awesome. Hope you love this chapter too!

BlackRoses666: It's said boy's. Plural. Just a bunch of guy's that like Sakura, Ino and TenTen. Like Naruto, Chouji, etc. Sasuke doesn't hate Gaara so he won't die… maybe.

* * *

Gaara sat on the steps outside of the school building waiting for his siblings once eighth period was over. After a moment or two he heard a familiar chipper voice. "So how was your first day?" his sister asked stopping next to him and waiting for him to stand. He only shrugged and began walking.

"Did you get into any fights?"

"No"

"Did you meet anyone nice?"

"No"

"Any potential friends?"

"… perhaps"

Temari smiled at this. It had been far too long since her baby brother had any friends. "So" Kankuro began trying to figure out the best way to phrase his question. "How many people are on it?"

"On what?"

"…The list"

Gaara paused in thought "About six… for now."

"That's a lot less then last time"

* * *

Later that night Gaara lay in bed scribbling in his notebook. "Homework?" Kankuro asked sitting up on his own bed. "It's a list"

"Hit list?"

"Nah. 'Unique ways to dispose of bodies'" he read off from his notebook. Kankuro sweat dropped and rolled over on his bed "…good luck with that…"

* * *

-The next day-

Gaara hated school. No one feared him. No one. Everyone was out to get him. In less then twenty four hours the entire female population became obsessed with him and the majority of the male population loathed him. The only safe place was the fourth floor bathroom. It seemed to be a hideout for other boy's in the same predicament.

There was Neji. A boy that had all the same classes as Ino and Sakura (poor guy) who Gaara later found out was named Sasuke and oddly enough, Gaara's drama teacher, Kakashi. He'd usually pause at the door look at the three boys nod in understanding and lean against a wall reading a dirty romance book.

It was only the second day and Gaara was already hiding out in the bathroom during lunch. Hm, not really hiding… more like biding his time. He was making a list and checking it twice. This time it was his hit list and it was quite long. On the top of his list was Ino, Sakura and TenTen, closely followed by that Naruto kid who had thrown milk at him for 'stealing the attention of Sakura-Chan.'

Then of course were all the fools that laughed about it, Kiba and Chouji in particular. Shino could live. Shikamaru… maybe. He'd give it another day or two before he began the blood bath. "Yo" Gaara looked up at the familiar voice of his drama teacher. "Come to the drama room after school."

"Why?"

"If you don't, I'll fail you" he said with a cheery smile. Kakashi-Sensei was going to have to die aswell…

* * *

-After school-

Gaara entered the drama room with a scowl and was surprised to see Neji, Sasuke and a few others there as well. Kakashi signaled for them to sit down and from the death glares everyone was shooting at the teacher Gaara figured they had all been threatened to come here too.

"I have to do a school play. You're all going to be in it. You have no choice."

There was a long silence in which Kakashi would be dead if looks could kill. "My eighth period class chose your roles for you. They are not up for discussion." He said passing out their scripts.

_Princess Alice is taken hostage by a dragon. Now the honorable knight Fred must save her from her captor. He goes to speak to the king and the king is thrilled to have such a handsome knight wanting to save his daughter! So he sends Fred to see another knight and a wizard that will help him overcome the dragon. Ohhh, what will happen to our dearest Alice? _

_Princess Alice – Ino_

_Honorable Fred – Gaara_

_The King – Itachi_

_The Knight – Sasuke_

_The Wizard – Haku_

_The Dragon – Neji_

After reading this the boy's in the room blinked and stared at Kakashi waiting for him to laugh and say it was a joke… but he didn't laugh… it wasn't a joke. Ino squealed "Oh, Gaara look! We're a couple!" Gaara's eye twitched and behind him Neji was glaring so intently at Ino's head it was a miracle her brain didn't explode.

"Not exactly" Kakashi said crushing Ino's dreams. "It's an improvising sort of thing. You all have different lines depending on the choices Gaara makes. He can choose who Fred ends up with, the King, The princess or the dragon."

Ino's eyes blazed with determination, Itachi smirked in a fashion that only sex gods were capable of and Neji glared at the other two. Gaara took his notebook out and added a few names to his list. It was going to be a very long first week…

* * *

Tune in next time for more Gaara suffering!


	3. Opening Night

Shadowmagic13: Thanks a lot! Yess, but WHO will he pick?

Karianne: I did steal it from the FF7 play lol. I was wondering how many people would catch that. Much love to you for noticing!

Black Roses666: I update pretty fast. Usually once every two days. Or sooner if I'm motivated enough.

Danni-chan: Sanku, sanku!

Corvin: YES. I love lists. I make lists all the time. Like 100 ways a person can fail at being a human being. The never ending list of worse ways to die. The list of lists I'd like to make in the future. The 20 reasons why you're awesome (insert friend name here). So of course Gaara's lists all have to do with death kekeke.

Yar. After reading your fic I just couldn't resist making a high school one. Because they're awesome!

Thanks! I LOVE YOU TOO! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Poisoned Rose: Yeah, I agree, humor always makes a fic more enjoyable.

Gaara'siceprincess: Thank you!

Naruto does not belong to me. The play also does not belong to me. The general idea is from Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

Day five. Gaara had managed to endure five days of this fiery hell. What with escaping fangirls, plotting the demise of jealous boy's, being stalked, and being threatened by a certain drama teacher to learn his lines it was truly a miracle that he was still slightly sane. And now Gaara had a new dilemma. He had to choose between Ino, Neji and Itachi. 

He intended on killing Ino in the not so far future so that wasn't an issue. But Itachi and Neji had taken to competing with one another. "Please, I'll hold your books for you" Neji would say with that smirk of his. "Please, let me carry _you_ to class" Itachi would say attempting to lift the poor redhead off his feet.

It was quite overwhelming for Gaara. All he wanted was solitude. All he wanted was to sit quietly making his lists and enjoy the fearful glances. All he wanted was to stalk his prey and execute the plans on his many lists and enjoy the screaming and begging. But no. He couldn't get his way here. Instead he had to deal with people more insane then himself.

But he was always granted some quiet time in the fourth floor bathroom. Gaara took a moment to look to the ceiling and thank whoever would listen for this haven. But of course his happy thoughts were fleeting. He looked down from the ceiling and saw a figure a few feet away. Before he could register who it was he was being pressed against a wall. His hands held over his head, a lean body violently close to his own, and his lips being ravaged.

He had no time to think or to protest and in only a moment his attacker pulled back. Gaara's vision blurred and he involuntarily touched his lips awestricken. "Like that, did you?" asked a familiar voice. After composing himself Gaara glared at the speaker and pulled out his notebook. Mhm. Itachi was going to die the most horrible death of all.

-That night-

Gaara sat on his bed looking over his plans. Tomorrow night. Saturday night. That's when the play was. First he'd capture Kakashi-Sensei and leave him in the gym for torturing later. Then he'd get Ino, kill her backstage, and mask it as a terrible high-heeled shoe accident. Hm. Death by high-heel. That was going on Gaara's interesting death's list.

Well after that he'd make an announcement saying that since their teacher was not present and their female lead role was now dead the play would be cancelled. Go back to the gym torture Kakashi some, kill him. Proceed to Itachi's house; execute his main plan and then head home to draw up the plans for the other fools on his list.

Yes… it was a flawless plan…

"Gaara"

"What?" he asked looking up from his notebook annoyed. "Phone"

"What about it?"

"It's for you"

"What...?" he asked raising a brow. Who in the world would be calling him? He wondered taking the phone from his brother and shutting his door. "Yes?"

"Gaara?"

"Mhm"

"It's Sasuke"

"…ok"

"I have a proposition for you"

"What is it?"

A few minutes passed of speaking with Sasuke and scratching out and adding many things in his notebook before Gaara finally hung up and looked over his plans. There were many changes. But they were good… Perhaps this Sasuke kid wouldn't have to die for quite some time…

-Opening night-

Five of the six actors stood backstage in their costumes while Kakashi sat on a table looking generally annoyed. Ino was missing. No princess no play! "You!" he said suddenly pointing at a blond that had been threatened into making props by the drama teacher. "Naruto will be Alice" Kakashi said in a tone that meant the decision was not up for discussion.

Naruto dropped what he was working on and looked as if he would fight before Sasuke punched him on the shoulder and mentioned something about Iruka not buying him ramen anymore if he failed another class. The blond looked as if his world had slipped from under him before he trudged off to put on the… gown.

After a few minutes of receiving more threats from Kakashi Sasuke pulled Gaara away from the group ignoring the glares he received from his brother. "I did my part of the deal. She's in the gym. No way out" he assured the redhead. Gaara smirked "I'll keep my end of the bargain then."

-And then the play started-

"After a long harsh journey honorable knight Fred reaches a kingdom in which his strength is needed!" read the narrator, Rock Lee.

"You must be the honorable knight Fred!" the king (Itachi) said looking very relieved. "Yes… I received word that a princess was in need of rescuing" Fred (Gaara) said in a very unenthusiastic fashion annoyed when girls in the crowd sighed dreamily.

"Yes…" said the king dramatically "my daughter, Alice has been taken by a terrible dragon. Here" he said motioning for Fred to follow. "This knight and wizard may be able to help you!" Fred turned to the Wizard (Haku) "how can I save the princess?"

"Love!" said the wizard doing a small twirl. Just then the dragon (Neji) entered the stage holding princess Alice (Naruto). Fred walked towards the two. "Release the princess!" Fred said unsheathing his sword. This of course caused fangirlish squeals. Neji was glad he was in a dragon costume. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face when Gaara's eye twitched.

Fred turned when he heard another sword being unsheathed and was faced with the knight. "If you manage to save Alice her father will ask you to marry her. I shall battle you for the hand of the princess!" the knight said aiming his sword at Fred.

Backstage Kakashi looked on with his arms crossed. They would pay for going outside the script…

"I can not stand in the middle of true love! I am defeated!" the dragon said letting Alice go. She ran into the arms of the knight and Fred put his sword away. "It seems that the wizard was right! Only love could defeat the dragon. The knight and princess Alice are finally united!" said Rock Lee who was now weeping.

The crowd erupted in cheers. The six actors bowed and made their way off stage. Itachi glared at Gaara. Sasuke gave him a thankful smile. Kakashi gave them a look that made it apparent they wouldn't live this screw up down. And Gaara ignored them all and made his way to the gym. Sasuke had captured Ino and she was tied up down there. Ohhh. Death by high-heeled shoe was going to be an interesting one…


	4. New friends

BlackMageRose13: Hm. Death by cookie cutter… I like that XD

Corvin: WOOT! Yes. I loved messing that play up. All the alternate endings were so hilarious.

Authoraisarete: Yeah, I love Haku so I squeezed him in there.

Risi-Chan: Thank you!

Darka-Chan: -updates-

Trekiael: YES! More interesting deaths shall follow!

Shadowmagic13: and murder on your face apparently lol

MetalDragonFX: -totally updates-

Krazy Kitsune13: omg yesss, I heart mini Gaara's –huggles them-

Akihiro Asamoto: Sasuke's a weird kid indeed. Hmmm.

Catsmeowh44: Ahhh long reviews make meh SO happy! –tackle glomp-

* * *

That Monday Gaara found himself sitting in the auditorium listening to that big-breasted woman talk and talk and talk. This time however, he was not with his siblings. They'd just randomly taken everyone out of their fifth period class to discuss the recent death of a student. 

Gaara couldn't help but smirk to himself. He had masked the murder pretty well. Everyone seemed to think her shoe slipped off, she ran back to fetch it, the heel on her other shoe snapped, she fell and the heel on the first shoe went straight through her eye. No one found her until that morning when the first period gym class stepped in to a very bloody scene.

Ohh how Gaara wished he had first period gym just to see the reaction of all her little friends. But it was ok. They would all die soon as well so he had plenty of time to see them suffer…

He was drawn out of his thoughts when someone sat next to him. He turned to see who it was and was faced with pale eyes. But they were not the eyes of his potential friend Neji, but of a small girl he had a few classes with. "H-Hi, Gaara-Kun" she stuttered out looking away. Gaara stared at her for a long moment… was that fear in her eyes? YES! Finally, someone that was intimidated by him! "Hinata" he said looking very serious. "Y-yes?"

"I think I love you"

Her face turned a deep shade of red and her eyes widened. Gaara just turned back in his seat to face the stage once again. Tuning out anything miss big-boobs was talking about. He was of course planning out his revenge on Itachi. Maybe he'd use one of the deaths on his 'worse way to die' list.

'Or…' he thought to himself when he spotted Naruto 'I could always use one of those for him…' Yeah, he'd helped Sasuke get the stupid blonds affections but that didn't mean he'd forgotten about the milk incident. Ohh no, Naruto was going to pay…

After the assembly was over Gaara looked up to the ceiling in thanks. Naruto had separated from his pack and was heading outside to meet with his newly acquired boyfriend. But he found himself tied and gagged in the janitor's closet with a very angry looking red head before he reached the main entrance.

Gaara decided on a death from his 'sucky ways to die' list. Slip in a pool of water and hit your head on the stairs. He left Naruto in there until after school. Once he was satisfied very few people were in the building he executed his plan and left Naruto there to bleed to death.

"Have a good day?" Temari asked flashing her younger brother a grin. He looked pensive for a moment and then nodded "it was ok." But that ok feeling he got from killing Naruto only lasted for another moment. Why did Temari have to be attractive? Why? Gaara wondered to himself when four older boy's surrounded them demanding her number and telling 'pipsqueak' to get lost.

…That was only ok when Kankuro said it…

-Later that night-

"Phone"

"Again?" Gaara asked looking up annoyed from his desk. "What?"

"Hey, Gaara? It's Neji"

"Oh… hey"

"Have you seen Naruto? Sasuke left me twenty messages asking about him…"

"He's at supper"

"At supper? Where?"

"Not where he eats, but where he is eaten." (AN: Maggots think Naruto is delicious!)

"Isn't that from Hamlet?"

"Reading it for English"

"Ah"

"So you haven't seen Naruto around?"

"No."

"Ok well… see you at school tomorrow."

"Bye."

-The next day-

Another day. Another murder. Another assembly. Gaara sat next to Hinata who he decided was his new best friend. At the moment Kiba was going on about the five deaths that had occurred since miss big-boobs wasn't revealing any juicy information.

"Well besides Naruto…" Kiba began knowing better then to talk about the boy that Hinata had liked so much. "These four other guy's were found at the main gate hanging from their you-know-what's. And their eyes and intestines were missing. The police are trying to find out where the body parts are."

Gaara smiled to himself. Ohh, if only Kiba knew how much his dog enjoyed intestines…

"I've never seen you smile" said a voice from in front of him. Gaara's smile quickly fell and he stared at Itachi through narrowed eyes. "I had this image in my head… of you smiling and your face just cracking." Gaara was getting ready to strangle him when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Ah, Kankuro was handy sometimes. "You harassing my brother, Uchiha?"

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Itachi said with a smile turning back to face the stage. Kankuro took the free seat next to Gaara and sighed. "What was up the eyes and intestines thing?" he whispered. "Well the intestines were for revenge on someone else. The eyes… well… they were practically undressing Temari with their eyes!"

"Gaara… it hasn't even been two weeks… tone it down a little or we'll have to move again…"

-After 8th period-

Gaara sat outside of the building for a good ten minutes waiting for his siblings to come out of school when he felt someone staring at him. He shifted from his spot on the steps to look up at the figure behind him. "Neji"

"Gaara"

There was a long silence where they stared into each others eyes and then "What are you doing out here?"

"I was waiting for my brother and sister but I guess they're busy."

"Want me to walk you home?"

"…No"

"Aren't you scared walking home by yourself with all these murders happening in the area?"

Gaara smirked "if you're scared I'll walk you home, Hyuga"

"How'd you know my last name?"

"Your sister is in most of my classes"

"Cousin"

"Ah. Your cousin is in most of my classes. And since she's my best friend and all I know her last name."

"You two are friends?" Neji asked looking surprised. Gaara nodded "I like her a lot. She's afraid of me." There was a pause in which Neji considered this last statement then he laughed and went down the rest of the steps waiting for Gaara. "Well come on"

"Huh?"

"You're walking me home, aren't you?" Gaara sat there for a few seconds debating and then stood and followed the pale-eyed boy. Making one more friend couldn't hurt…

* * *

Sorry about taking so long for this update but on saturday i acquired Kingdom Hearts 2... so yeah. I was obsessing over that lol

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Tune in next time for Gaara in the Hyuga estate!


	5. Neji clones

Authoraisarete: Glad you enjoyed the deaths! Sasuke took it pretty bad. You'll hear about his mourning throughout the next few chapters.

xX-Angel.Eater-xX: Yes! I heart violent Gaara. It makes me smile inside. And thank you! I love cookies too!

Jase9: Eck, tests suck really bad. BUT at least you get to read fanfics before the test lol. Oh and it's spelled adieu.

Trekiael: Yeah, I kind of didn't want to kill Naruto off. But he did throw milk at Gaara. And if Gaara let that go, well he wouldn't be very Gaara-ish.

Corvin: WELL. There's no lemon in this chapter. I MIGHT do one in the future though. Not sure yet.

Seshiru Airi: Thanks!

Katterree Fengari: Yes, Haku does rock. I wasn't gonna include him again, but after reading your review I decided Haku was too awesome and he should make another appearance or two!

BlackMageRose13: omg yes, I just beat KH2 today. It was soooo great. Omg. You have a picture? I wanna see it! XD

If you have anymore interesting deaths please tell me and I'll see if I can fit them in lol

Suma goddess of darkness: -updates-

Akihiro Asamoto: I know what you mean. Spring break is gonna be long and boring now that I've beat KH2. BUT lucky for YOU, I've updated. So you have something to amuse yourself with for a bit.

* * *

The walk to Neji's house was pretty silent. Gaara didn't like his thoughts being interrupted. Neji understood this and waited for the smaller boy to speak to him. "This is… creepy" Gaara whispered when they entered the Hyuga estate and he was greeted with what seemed like clones of Neji with varying hair lengths.

Many Neji clones turned to stare at the patch of fiery red that was walking next to their leader. Or… that's how Gaara saw it at least. "…yeah…I think I'm going home now" he said taking a few steps back. "Don't be silly" Neji said grabbing his arm and giving him a smile that dripped with evil.

After a moment of being half-dragged up the stairs Gaara took in a deep breath. They were finally away from all the staring no-pupil freaks. But wait… what's this strange surrounding? 'Ah, crap he tricked me into his room!' Gaara thought to himself hitting his head against the closed door.

"Am I going to be raped?" he asked earning a blank stare from Neji. "I'm not Itachi" he said sitting on his computer chair and patting the bed for Gaara to sit on. Ah, distance. Gaara enjoyed distance. It was nice and safe. "So why am I here?"

"You're interesting"

"…ok"

"Well you're attractive"

"So you'd enjoy raping me?"

"…would it really be rape?" he asked flashing that smirk of his. At this point Gaara understood the type of smirk this was… it was the type of smirk that stole your virginity. How could a smirk steal your virginity? Well, if it belonged to Neji it certainly could.

"…yes… it would be"

Neji shrugged looking slightly disappointed. "So, Gaara-Kun, why did you move here?"

"We had to. I'd been kicked out of every school in the last town we lived in."

"Why?"

"Fighting"

"Gotten into any fights in our school?"

"No"

"That's good"

"Why?"

"I wouldn't want you getting kicked out."

"Why not?"

"Because I have my eye on you"

"Oh?"

"I told you you're interesting, Gaara. And I always get what I'm interested in."

-The next day- (A/N: You thought you were getting a lemon didn't you! XD)

Gaara sat in class thinking about his conversation with Neji the previous day. From what he gathered Neji was a big geek, video games, fantasy novels, the works. It was surprising to see his large collection of all things anime and manga as well. He took Neji for the type that was out playing soccer all day or something. But no, the boy was inside conquering fantasy worlds on his television.

Besides this new discovery Gaara had found that Neji was in fact not a scary rapist like Itachi. He wasn't even a scary fanboy like the fangirls on his list. Speaking of which! Why was he thinking of Neji when he had deaths to plan?

There was still that weird pink-haired girl, and the one with the two buns. But the one with the two buns hung out with Neji… 'I wonder if he'd miss her' Gaara thought to himself and then shook his head. 'Not important! Neji's feelings are not important…'

-Lunch-

Gaara found himself in the fourth floor bathroom for today's lunch. Why? Because Sasuke's mourning was getting quite annoying. He'd gone out with the boy for a few days! So they knew each other since they were kids. So he was in love with him for a few years. He had swarms of people to replace the stupid blond!

"Eep" said a small voice a few feet away from the red-head. "Sorry, I didn't see you there" said a girl-looking boy holding a hand over his heart. Gaara remained silent. "Do you have lunch now, or are you skipping?"

"Lunch"

"Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"I didn't have time to buy a lunch"

"Oh, well here" he said pulling a zip-lock bag out of his back pack. "My care-taker always makes me two sandwiches. She thinks I don't eat enough" Gaara stared at the sandwich being offered to him for a moment and then took it with a small thanks.

"So Gaara-Kun, why are hanging around here instead of the lunch room?"

"Why are you?"

"Well I'm not as well-liked as Sasuke and Naruto so my relationship with Zabu-San isn't very accepted. It's not like I can't fight or anything. But I don't want to get into anymore trouble then I'm already in. I would have been expelled for my last fight if Kakashi-sensei hadn't spoken to Tsunade. That's why I was forced into that play."

"…Oh"

"So what about you?"

"I don't like being bothered"

"Oh. Am I bothering you?" Gaara considered this and then shook his head no. "Oh, well that's good. It's nice to have some company during lunch. It gets pretty lonely up here every day." After this there was a long silence in which the boys ate their sandwiches.

"Haku?"

"Yes?"

"Are you intimidated by me?"

"Nope. You remind me of Zabu-San a little. Well your silence."

"…Oh"

"Gaara?"

"Yes?"

"Did you kill Ino?"

"What?"

"I won't tell anyone. I didn't like her either."

Another silence.

"Haku?"

"Yes?"

"I think you're my second best friend."

"How wonderful!"

Once the bell rang the two boys picked up their things and walked out of the bathroom and were faced with… the evil fangirls of doom. "Oh, Haku! How in the world do you get your hair to be so nice?" one asked after spotting him. "And the color on your friends head… how did you manage to get such a good dye?"

Gaara and Haku looked at each other and nodded. Gaara sprinted to the left, Haku to the right. Jumping over people, pushing them aside, dashing down the up stair way, throwing books to the floor. And still the fangirls were hot on poor Gaara's heels. And then he collided with someone…

Itachi wrapped his arms around the red-head that had miraculously fallen into his arms. It was like a symbol from the heavens the Uchiha thought to himself. "I knew you'd come around" Itachi whispered into Gaara's ear followed by a small lick. At this the fangirls stopped in their tracks to let out squeals. Gaara's face seemed redder then his hair and Neji dropped all of his things.

Was that HIS love interest in the arms of another equally attractive boy and… blushing? Oh… Neji would have his revenge… Uchiha Itachi was going to pay…

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Tune in next time for Neji's revenge!


	6. Drunken Squirrels

Akihiro Asamoto: Yes, Gaara IS lucky –sigh-

xX-Angel.Eater-xX: Thanklies.

Corvin: No lemon, sorry lol. And hells yeah Neji always gets what he's interested in.

Luna Forest: Glad you like it!

Krazy Kitsune13: What part was she scared of? Lol

Gaara'siceprincess: -gives you more-

Authoraisarete:3

BlackMageRose13: You said you had a picture of someone being impaled backwards on a stump. That sounds SO interesting.

Brezzie: Glad you enjoyed –updates-

* * *

Iruka sat in his living room sipping tea and watching the news quietly when he heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen. "What in the world…" he whispered when he entered the room to find Kakashi coming in through the window, one foot in the sink.

"What are you doing?" Iruka asked helping Kakashi to the floor. "Well you see… there were these drunken squirrels that attacked me on my way home. I saw your house nearby and quickly escaped their squirrelly wrath by sneaking into your window."

There was a long silence and then Iruka sighed. "Would you like some tea?" Kakashi nodded with a smile impressed by how all his evil plots came out perfectly…

* * *

-The next day-

Neji sat in his first period drama class plotting Itachi's demise. Steal his love interest that Uchiha would not! After about ten minutes Kakashi walked in limping slightly. 'How bizarre' neji thought to himself before he went back to his plotting.

The next period he had history with Iruka-Sensei and Neji couldn't help raising a brow when he saw Iruka also limping slightly. The thought of his two teachers doing those sorts of things made the boy shudder. Someone as evil as Kakashi getting someone like Iruka… it was almost as bad as Itachi ending up with Gaara. NO! That wouldn't happen…

-Sixth period. Fourth floor boy's bathroom-

Gaara entered the fourth floor bathroom as per usual but was surprised to see a very tall muscular man rather then the petite Haku standing there. "Gaara?" the man asked. "…Yeah"

"Come with me"

"Eh?" the redhead asked, his eyes widening. 'Am I going to be raped!' he wondered. "Haku wants to see you."

"Where is he?"

"The hospital"

Gaara didn't need to be told anything else. He followed the man, who he assumed to be Haku's 'Zabu-San' out of the building and into a car. When they entered Haku's room Gaara was greeted with a choking smell of flowers and balloons at every corner. "Gaara-Kun!" squeaked the older boy from his bed.

His arm was in a cast and his face was adorned with a few cuts and he was sporting a large black and blued eye. And yet, he was still beautiful as ever. "Who did this?" Gaara asked looking over his newly acquired friend. "I don't know…"

"Their names are Dosu, Zaku and Kin."

"Zabu-San!"

Gaara raised a brow at this "you let yourself get beat up by kids a year younger then you?"

"He was protecting his care-taker."

"I see. And what are you going to do about this, Zabuza?"

"Leave it in the hands of someone who thought of death by high-heeled shoe. That was pretty impressive."

"Why, thank you"

Hm. That was four on his list of friends now. Maybe having friends wasn't so bad after all…

* * *

-Back at school. End of 8th period-

Gaara headed to the main office, Temari worked there during eighth period. "I need to know what class Dosu, Zaku and Kin have this period." He said taking a seat next to his sister. "What did they do to you?"

"They hurt Haku."

"Wait… you mean you're avenging someone?"

"Yes"

"How wonderful, Gaara! I'm glad you found some good friends" she said typing in the names. "Oh, lucky you, they have the same class now. Drama with Kakashi-Sensei"

-Meanwhile-

"Kakashi-Sensei may I have a word with you?" Neji asked from the door. "I'm giving a lesson right now" Kakashi said looking over at his mostly sleeping class. "…sure… but make it quick."

"I need you to stop the elevator between the second and third floor in twenty minutes."

"…now why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't the world will find out about your affair with Iruka-Sensei" the pale-eyed youth said with a toothy smile. "Now I know why most of the faculty hates you, Hyuga…"

"I can live with that."

-Seventeen minutes later-

Gaara entered the elevator with Temari's key and went up to the fourth floor. He was glad when at least Dosu entered the elevator. He could get the other two later. He was also glad when Itachi entered the elevator. Two birds with one stone! Gaara was however not pleased when Neji entered the elevator on the third floor. Or when the elevator shook and then stopped…

"What have I done to deserve this?" he asked the ceiling.

Dosu leaned against a wall, Gaara stood in the center of the elevator glaring at the ceiling, Neji slumped into a corner lost in thought and Itachi smirked that sexy smirk of his and laced an arm around Gaara's small waist pulling him closer. "I haven't seen you all day… have you been hiding from me?"

Gaara pushed him away scowling "well… that's fine, I'll wait til we get out of this elevator, don't want any perverted security watching us" Itachi said with a wink. "There are no cameras in here" Dosu pointed out. A grin spread over Itachi and Gaara's faces.

"I've always wanted to do it in an elevator" Itachi said pulling the red-head closer to him again. Slipping a hand up his shirt to explore that perfect milky skin, but he was of course pushed away again. "You!" Gaara said suddenly pointing at Dosu. "You and your friends chose the wrong person to beat up yesterday."

Dosu laughed "what, you mean that little pansy boy, Haku?"

Itachi sent Dosu a glare that even sent shivers down Gaara's spine. "You hurt Haku?"

"Yes, I did"

In an instant Itachi's hand had wrapped around Dosu's neck lifting him off the ground. A sickening crack was heard before the Uchiha let the younger boy drop in a heap on the floor. Neji and Gaara exchanged a glance and then the two boys looked back at Itachi. "What was that all about?" Gaara asked with a raised brow.

"Haku's an ex of mine" Itachi explained. "If it weren't for that bastard Zabuza I would have stayed with him…"

"…Oh" Gaara said checking Dosu's pulse. "Well, Haku's happy."

"I know. That's the only reason why Zabuza is still alive"

"You're not as bad as I thought you were"

"So… does that mean I'm getting my wish of doing it in an elevator?"

Neji stood at this but before either boy could say anything the elevator shook and Neji fell over onto Itachi. "I guess I am getting my wish!" Itachi said running a hand through Neji's raven locks. Gaara let out a sigh of relief. Finally! He wasn't the one on the receiving end of Itachi's molesting! But when Itachi adjusted himself so he straddled Neji's hips Gaara couldn't help but scowl.

The two boys shot up when the elevator started moving and the doors opened. Itachi quickly grabbed Dosu's corpse and shot out of the elevator with a quick wink at Neji. A moment later Kakashi-Sensei showed up with apologies. "You see, the school was attacked by drunken squirrels so the power went out" he explained.

"That's why there was still light and ventilation in the elevator" Gaara said glaring at the teacher. "Yeah, well, everything's solved now!"

* * *

My eternal rival, Corvin! I supplied you with Kakashi/Iruka goodness as promised. AND we have a death that wasn't caused by Gaara. Sorry for no interesting deaths in this chapter.

But tune in next time! Gaara still has Zaku and Kin to kill.

There will be interesting deaths.

Neji naked.

And Gaara will be... jealous? -gasp-


	7. OMFG LEMON

Obsessive-Compulsive-KSARA: YES, Gaara is a lucky smexy bizatch –totally updates within a few hours-

Akihiro Asamoto: squirrels enjoy hard liquor. Like sake and bailey's lol

Krazy Kitsune13: woot for scaring little sisters lol

Luna Forest: YES. Neji naked kekeke

xX-Angel.Eater.-xX: glad you're still enjoying it. This chapter I think you shall looove.

Ace31592: Thanks!

Mimic: thankiles

FuriousDeragonmaii: -updates real fast-

Seshiru Airi: YES! FEAR THE SQUIRRELS!

Brezzie: omg, I agree. –totally wants to see neji naked-

**Ok. So I gotta put a warning here. This chapter contains a lemon.**

Yess. What you've all been waiting for. Please have your phone handy. You may have to call 911. You know. **Nosebleeds** at the thought of Gaara and Neji **doing it**. Oh yeah.

* * *

Gaara took the stairs after the whole elevator incident still fuming about Itachi straddling Neji. But before he could question himself as to why he was so upset he spotted Zaku and Kin kicking a vending machine. Hm… death by vending machine and… -he spotted a fork on the floor- death by vending machine and fork! That'll be one to write down. 

-Later-

Gaara lay on his bed counting the cracks in his ceiling and thinking. "Are you sleeping?" Kankuro asked peeking his head in. "Don't be stupid" Gaara said sitting up. "Hinata called earlier, she said she got the homework you missed from seventh and eighth period and you could come over later to pick it up."

Kankuro turned to leave "wait"

"Hm?"

"Today Itachi started harassing Neji instead of me."

"Well that's good"

"Yeah, I know. But why am I not jumping for joy?"

"…Maybe because you don't jump nor do you feel joy"

"But I can't help but feel angry about it"

"You're jealous"

"What?"

"You're jealous that Itachi likes someone else"

"Hm…"

-Later at the Hyuga estate-

Gaara was yet again faced with the Neji clones that stared at him with those creepy eyes. He got his homework from Hinata and quickly asked her where the bathroom was so he could escape the stares. When he entered the bathroom he leaned against the door and then he froze…

Standing in front of him stark naked and dripping from head to toe was none other then Neji sporting his famous virginity stealing smirk.

Of all the bathrooms to be in! Of all the Hyuga's to see naked!

Gaara's cheeks went from their usual pale white to a fiery red that rivaled his hair in about .2 seconds. "I'msorryididn'tmeantowalkinonyourhotnakeddrippingwetbody" he said fleeing the house. ((A/N: I'm sorry; I didn't mean to walk in on your hot naked dripping wet body. Tis what he said for those of us who are lazy. Mhm.))

-The next day-

Of course there was another assembly about the loss of two students and the disappearance of another. And of course Kiba was telling Hinata the details. "Looks like Zaku was trying to use a fork to open the coke machine and the fork got stuck and the machine went haywire and shot the fork into his throat and then Kin got pummeled with cokes flying out at like 90 miles per hour!"

Gaara smirked; he rather enjoyed it when his work was appreciated. Kiba didn't have to die as long as he continued praising him. But of course Gaara's small bit of happiness couldn't last. When he looked ahead he saw Itachi with his new pet sitting snuggly on his lap. At this moment Gaara realized that he wasn't jealous that Itachi liked someone else. No. He was jealous that Neji liked Itachi…

He took a deep breath in, stood up and dragged Neji off Itachi's lap, out of the auditorium, up the stairs and into the fourth floor boy's bathroom. "What the hell?" Neji said when Gaara's grip on his collar loosened. Gaara smiled in a fashion that sent shivers down Neij's spine and had the Hyuga pinned against a wall only seconds after the words had left his mouth.

Neji let out a loud "Oh!" in surprise but Gaara didn't let him say anymore and closed the distance between them. He took him in gulps wondering how he'd ever been without him. The taste of him, the scent of him "you're like a drug" he whispered against Neji's mouth as he ravaged it.

His lips curled when the Hyuga brought his hands into his hair and clenched his fist returning the kisses with his own desperate ones. Neji parted his lips slightly allowing Gaara to deepen the kiss, working his tongue around the other boys so his hips arched and family jewels rubbed against one another.

Neji pulled his shirt off and worked on the buttons of Gaara's shirt while Gaara yanked his pants down. Gaara trailed butterfly kisses down Neji's stomach before closing his mouth over his length earning a short moan from the Hyuga. Breathe quickening Neji curled and uncurled his toes letting out small moans as Gaara helped himself to him.

After Neji reached his first peek Gaara straightened and lifted the Hyuga with a surprising strength and placed him against the sink. Neji looked over the smaller boy before him. He looked like a fire god he mused. With his red hair standing on end from his abuse and those bright eyes boring into his own, always unreadable.

Gaara removed his pants and Neji smirked. His love interest was keeping secrets. Damn was he packin! Gaara leaned over him reaching for his lips now large and red. Enjoying the feeling of those strong arms running down his small frame, those beautiful lips begging for his own.

After a moment of this slow torture Gaara plunged into the older boy, satisfied by his gasp and the short nails digging into his back. Eyes locked when they moved together finding pleasures and pains and smiling at each of his choked cries and low moans Gaara went deeper and deeper into him.

After pulling his clothes back on Neji slumped against a wall, still unable to stand straight. "So… what does this mean?"

"Hm?"

"I mean… are we dating now?"

"Of course not. All this means is I can have my wicked way with you whenever I want" Gaara said zipping his pants up and walking out of the bathroom.

* * *

Ouch. Gaara's a tad bit cruel. But hey, we all know he isn't a nice person.

YOSH! I updated twice in one day. You know you love me for that one.

It may be a few days before my next update though. I'm starting up a joint fic with my mate, Corvin. She's AWESOME. Go read her fic Dark Diary. But yeah. We're going to start a Neji/Gaara VAMPIRE fic. Just because we're cool like that. Hope you all go read that once it's posted.

But don't fear. I will of course continue this fic. And the next chapter will most likely contain another lemon.

Will Gaara be on top again?

Nah. Neji's a seme too. That's why i love this pair!


	8. Sweet Pea

So you all must hate me by now. It's been almost an effing month since i update this story. I'm really sorry about that. I got wrapped up in another story and then school work consumed me. I HATE writing so many essays. It's really a pain in the ass. But it's what i must do.

This update is sort of short and not all that great... please bare with me though. I promise to make a far better update soon.

* * *

"G-Gaara-Kun… a-are you ok?" Hinata asked when Gaara limped into first period the next day. He shrugged and sat in the seat next to her trying to ignore the flash of pain this caused him. "I-I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For… for what N-Neji-niisan did to you"

"Oh… you heard that…"

-Flash back-

Gaara decided to skip the rest of the day and was half way to his house when he heard screeching tires and a door open. "Get in" Neji growled. "And if I refuse?" at this Neji jumped out of the car and in an instant Gaara was in the backseat his hands tied behind his back and tape over his mouth. Gaara glared holes at the back of Neji's head the entire drive and willed his head to explode. But it didn't…

Once at the Hyuga estate Neji dragged Gaara by his shirt up the stairs and into his room ignoring the many stares he received from his family and threw him onto the bed. "Say it" he demanded ripping the tape from Gaara's mouth. "Say what?" he asked biting back a yell from the pain on his lips.

"Say it!" he demanded again receiving a cold glare from his redheaded love interest. "Don't look at me that way" he said unzipping his pants and pouncing on the smaller boy. He shoved Gaara's head forward so his face was buried in the sheets pulled the boys pants down and began thrusting into him violently.

"Say it!"

"No!" Gaara choked out shutting his eyes tightly trying not to scream. It hurt like hell but shit was it awesome!

"Say it!"

"Go fuck yourself!"

"I'm a little busy, ya know… fucking you"

"I hope you die"

"Say it!"

"No!"

Five minutes passed of this, then ten… then fifteen. At this point Gaara couldn't hold back his screams "you're tearing me apart!" he yelled. "So just fucking say it already!" Neji yelled pulling Gaara up by his hair. "…no"

When Neji was done he zipped his pants up again and left Gaara there sore and slightly bleeding. A few minutes later he came in with scissors and cut the rope he'd tied Gaara's hands with. In too much pain to do anything Gaara just let his hands drop to his sides, his face still buried in the sheets. "…Please" Neji said causing the scrawny boy to look up at his face. "Just say it…"

His eyes were pleading and swimming with emotion, his voice cracking. Gaara sat up and placed a gentle –almost loving- kiss on the Hyuga's lips. "I hate you" and with that the redhead was gone.

-Present time-

"Don't tell anyone ok?"

"O-okay… b-but w-hat did h-e want you t-to say?"

"That I love him"

"D-do you?" there was a long pause where Gaara seemed lost in thought "…yeah…"

-Meanwhile-

Neji was sitting on the floor of the fourth floor bathroom with Sasuke. "What should I do?"

"You could always rape him"

"I already did that" Sasuke let out a laugh. "And he still didn't say it?"

"No…"

"You could always make him jealous with someone else"

"I did that before I raped him."

"Hm… buy him something that says 'I love you'?"

"Like what?"

"I guess a diamond ring isn't going to do it for someone like Gaara… Wait… I think I got it!"

"What?"

"Black mail the sucker into staying with you."

"This sounds familiar… I think I like the idea!" ((AN: Familiar? Why yes! It's familiar cause Neji black mailed Gaara in my other fic: Unrequited love is troublesome! XD))

-So I'm skipping to lunch-

Gaara went to his locker to pick up a sandwich Temari had made him. He opened the lock and pulled the bag out and was surprised to have the door shut violently. He looked over to find… Neji. Their eyes locked.

"Neji"

"Gaara"

"…What do you want?"

"I know your secret"

"Oh?"

"It's quite a list of people you've killed in our school. I never thought of you doing something like that. But it all adds up. These were all people that have annoyed you at one point or another. And there have never been murders like this until after you arrived at the school. Then there's the interesting ways they die… I can't picture anyone else doing such wonderful work."

Gaara smirked in a satisfied manner. It was always nice when people enjoyed his work. "But of course I can't possibly keep shut about this situation. A murderer loose and I know who he is! I'll have to go to the authorities…"

His smirk instantly fell. He'd have to kill Neji too… but… 'Why can't I do it?' he wondered to himself looking frustrated.

"But of course if said murderer were to be my boyfriend I would be obligated to keep the secret you know."

"Are you black mailing me?"

"Why yes" the pale-eyed boy said with that evil smirk of his. "As long as I'm on top I don't care. Oh… and no more tying me up in the back of a car…"

"I can't make any guarantees… but I'll try just for you, sweet pea"

"Sweet… pea…?"

"Yes, it's like a pet name"

"Please don't call me sweet pea…"

"How about baby eater?"

"Who the fuck are you? Kankuro?" Neji laughed and planted a kiss on Gaara's forehead. "I'll meet you after school in the front then"

"Why?"

"Well I need to protect my newly acquired boyfriend from that murderer that's running around."

"… sure…"

"Anyway… want to come over?"

"And be faced with your scary relatives? No thanks."

"So then let's go out somewhere."

"…Why?"

"It's what significant others do."

"ok…"

* * *

Gaara being raped by Neji?

Neji black mailing?

Yes... it's a favorite thing of mine.

But anyway. Tune in next time for their first date!

What madness shall ensue?

dundundun!


	9. First date

Wow. You lot must really hate me by now. It's been over two months since i update, hasn't it?

Terribly sorry for that. At first school was getting in the way. What with finals and regents and all of that. And then i suffered a loss in my family. And once i'd gotten over that i started spending most of my time out with my mates doing that drinking thing.

But yeah. I decided to sit down and do some writing finally.

I'll be updating my other stories within the next few days aswell. Sorry if this chapter sucks. I'm out of practice.

* * *

Gaara sat in his room scribbling the final bits of the plan in his book of lists and all plans of evil doom. He'd agreed to date Neji, yes. But only because he didn't need to go to jail and have to break out and need to start a new world order. Ruling the world with an iron fist didn't come into his plans for another few years.

For now he needed to get Neji to dump him and he'd devised the perfect plan… oh yes… "Flawless" he said to himself grinning evilly at the notebook before him. "Yo, Gaara, your… boyfriends here" Kankuro yelled from downstairs. Gaara came downstairs sporting he same clothes he'd worn to school that day and raised a brow at Neji.

A crisp white silk shirt, dark pants that were ironed so perfectly they seemed as if they could cut you and blindingly shiny shoes. Talk about dressing to impress. Neji flashed his pearly whites at Gaara and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Ready to go?"

Gaara shrugged and went outside to make his way to Neji's car. He found himself raising a brow at his newly acquired love yet again. Neji was holding the car door open for him. "…ok" he said eying the boy suspiciously and getting in the car. He was getting that feeling again, like the first time he found himself in Neji's room. He just knew he was going to get raped in that room… and then he did.

"I'm going to be raped in this car" he muttered to himself when Neji entered the car and turned the ignition. "What was that?"

"Nothing… where are we going?"

"To a restaurant"

Gaara smirked at this. A restaurant! the perfect place to enact his plan. When they arrived Gaara was in such good spirits he even let Neji hold his hand until they reached the door. The first few minutes were pretty uneventful. He had to wait for the opportune moment of course. And then it came.

What a silly choice to have spaghetti when wearing a white silk shirt. The sauce that fallen onto the shirt stood out so vibrantly. It was all too perfect. A grin shot across Gaara's face in an instant and he bit his lip trying his best not to laugh. Neji scowled "you seem overjoyed"

"Happiest moment of my life by far" the redhead said taking a large bite of his steak. Neji stood and went to the bathroom to clean up which made the smaller boy even happier. He waited a moment to make sure Neji was securely in the bathroom. Looked left. Right. Over his shoulder. And then he took out a small bottle and emptied the contents into the spaghetti.

When Neji returned Gaara chugged the rest of his water and then stood "gotta go pee" he said dashing into the bathroom. He cackled evilly as he took every roll of toilet paper out of every last stall. He then proceeded to dump them in sinks, pour water over them and then toss them at the ceiling. Just for kicks.

He took a moment to admire his work before the door was flung open and Neji flew into a stall. "Told you, you shouldn't have gone for the spaghetti, mate" he said with a rather satisfied smile. A few minutes passed before "holy shit! Gaara can you get me some toilet paper from another stall?"

Gaara knocked on the stall door and when Neji opened it he smirked. "Oh… but that's just the thing, love. There is no toilet paper. It's all gone." He rather enjoyed the look in those pale eyes. The shock, the horror, the disbelief and then the anger. Oh yes. Get angry, Gaara thought to himself. Get angry and dump me so all is right with the world once again.

"Wow. You are a serious asshole. But you're mine. And I like it that way" Neji said with quite the evil grin before shutting the stall door and calling up Sasuke. Awkward to call your best mate and ask them to bring you toilet paper… yeah. But it has to be done.

-Later that night at the Hyuga estate-

"So you're sure he put something in your spaghetti?"

"I'm positive. He must have done it when I went to clean my shirt."

"He's tougher then I thought"

"You're telling me" Neji said with a sigh. Sasuke stretched out on the bed and laughed "So you're still not dumping him?"

"No"

"Is it a pride thing, or do you actually like this one?"

"I think I might be falling for this one."

"Well that's a dilemma. Seeing how he's a nutter. And he hates you."

-The next day-

Neji and Sasuke stopped dead in their tracks about a yard away from Neji's car. "…But really, mate. I think he **hates** you."

I'm quite sure you have many ideas on what Gaara could have done to Neji's car. Spray painted profanities on the hood. Broken all the windows. Set it on fire. But no. It was far more… creative then that. He filled Neji's car with… spaghetti.

Oh. Your eyes do not deceive you. He filled the car with spaghetti. And left a rather large post-it note on a windshield wiper that read "hope you enjoyed last night! I had a ball!"

The only response Neji could muster was a twitch of the eye.

* * *

Many apologies again, loves. Do that review thing you do and keep me inspired to write a better, longer and more interesting chapter ten. 


	10. Lobster tan

Oh wow! You must have all spazzed when you got the email saying this chapter was finally up! It's been nearly two years since I update this fic. I hope you don't hate me too badly.

I won't bore you trying to explain why i've been gone so long.

I'll just let you know that this chapter is different from the others. There are zero deaths. And Gaara might be in love! OH MAI.

* * *

Victory was truly a glorious thing. On this particular morning Gaara found himself in a rather chipper mood as he walked to school with his siblings. The spaghetti thing was a stroke a genius. It had taken quite a few hours to cook all of that damn spaghetti. And the redhead still refused to explain why he needed Temari to help him cook that much spaghetti. Nor why Kankurou had to make ten trips in his car to help Gaara deliver all of the spaghetti to Neji's house. The two less violent sand siblings had simply decided it was best if they didn't know. Especially when Gaara came back home sporting a rather large grin.

The day couldn't have gone better. No fangirls had harassed him yet. The redhead hadn't seen Neji or Itachi all day. And the best news of all was that Haku was out of the hospital. They shared a nice meal out in the lunch room today. Gaara seriously wished they had decided to stay in the fourth floor bathroom, however. He didn't necessarily care about Rock Lee. But for some reason the thought of the eccentric boy getting his ass kicked by a transfer student pissed Gaara off to no end.

It was his first fight at this particular high school so luckily he wouldn't get in much trouble. And that weirdo with the white hair had it coming to him anyway so Gaara felt that three days suspension was worth it.

Once Gaara was out of Miss Big Boob's office he went straight outside to enjoy his freedom. Of course freedom and happiness was a fleeting thing for Sabaku Gaara. The second he stepped outside a pillow case was put over his head and he was shoved into a car. He was kept flat on his back in the backseat with a strong hand holding his shoulder down as another hand snaked into his pants to fist him rather violently.

Gaara wasn't sure if he should moan or be outraged that he was getting a handjob in the backseat of a car by a complete stranger. But then the overpowering essence of spaghetti filled his lungs and he sighed. Gaara just knew he was going to be raped in this car. "And I thought you'd be upset about the spaghetti thing"

There was no response from Gaara's captor. Instead the stranger began to undress Gaara silently. "Neji?" When there was no response again the Sabaku began to struggle. It was one thing to be 'raped' by Neji while the brunette was pleading for words of endearment. But this was just so cold. He couldn't see Neji, the bastard wasn't speaking and oddly enough, the thing that upset Gaara the most was the fact that Neji hadn't bothered kissing him a single time since he was dragged into the car.

Or... was this even Neji? Gaara was suddenly grateful for the pillowcase over his head. His eyes had widened significantly and he couldn't help but hate himself slightly for the look of fear that crossed his face for a split second. He wanted to demand that Neji or whoever this was stop molesting him immediately. But Gaara didn't trust his voice at the moment. If a trace of fear escaped his lips then... gah! He didn't even want to think of the embarrassment.

Gaara paused in his struggling for a brief moment to consider his options. Then he brought his legs up fully intent on snapping this bastards neck with his feet. But he couldn't do it... Why couldn't he fucking do it? What if this was Neji just getting revenge for the spaghetti? But why did that even matter! Why couldn't Gaara just kill him!

And then he spilled all over his stomach and Neji's hand. Weird. He even forgot he was getting a handjob. He let his legs drop and a few seconds later the pillow case was being tugged off of his head. "I'm very upset about the spaghetti thing," Neji said with a playful smirk that quickly faded into a scowl when he was punched in the face.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You didn't say anything!"

"So what?"

"I couldn't even see your face!"

Neji frowned and looked thoroughly concerned. While they were yelling Gaara had retreated to the far side of the back seat and was holding his knees to his chest. Why did his Sweet Pea want to put distance between them?

-Five days later-

"You look like a lobster"

"Shut up"

"Or maybe like an angry red panda"

"Shut. Up."

"Are you burned all over? Ohhhh, let me see your tanlines, Gaara"

WAM

Gaara smirked when Itachi's face met the pavement and the Uchiha finally gave up teasing him about his tan. He was damn pale so he didn't exactly tan, more like he burned. Now you must be wondering why our dearest homicidal redhead has a lobster tan. The explanation is quite simple really. Neji decided that a three day suspension would be wasted just sitting at home plotting evil things. Especially when it equaled a five day weekend! So Gaara had been dragged out to a beach house for five days.

Five amazing days full of sex, plotting evilly and surprisingly lots and lots of sleep. In Neji's arms of course. Gaara was pretty sure that his siblings would die of heart failure if they found out the cure for his insomnia was something as simple as sleeping in Neji's arms. Not that he'd ever tell them or anyone else of course. But now that the five days were over Gaara went back to his usual ways.

-Later on that day-

This was certainly one of the most awkward moments Gaara had been forced to endure in his high school career. Mind you, the redhead had been to countless high schools in the past few years.

It was just any other day full of torturing Neji until Gaara had gotten on the wrong elevator at the wrong time and was forced to struggle against the strong arms of Itachi that were dragging him onto the floor of the elevator. Before the Uchiha had managed to throw his redheaded love interest to the ground, however, a man... or rather an other worldly being had entered the elevator.

His skin was fucking gray. GRAY! His entire being oozed of dark power and Gaara couldn't help but shiver slightly. The dude was creepy. He needed to kill him, no time for creativeness. Impulse kill!

But before he could consider the weapons available to him he was shoved to the side by Itachi who circled the man before letting his gaze wander to the mans crotch. Gaara followed the gaze and would forever wish he hadn't.

BULGE

It was simply inhuman.

The two other men locked eyes for a very long moment before the man that Gaara would later find out to be Orochimaru flicked his tongue out to lick his bottom lip. It seemed like such a vulgar act. But everything the man did seemed vulgar. From the way he smirked to the way he fixed those cold eyes on Itachi. Even the way he walked felt vulgar.

"Ohhh. It looks like i'm going to get my wish after all!" the Uchiha said with a squeal when he was pushed to the floor of the elevator.

Leave it to that bastard to find the vulgar snake man attractive...

Gaara jabbed a finger ferociously at every button he could reach. He needed to get out of this elevator before... AHH. He saw it. The thing. The bulge of doom. He was now punching the buttons and after a minute of hysteria the door opened and he flung himself out and into the arms of...

"Neji"

It wasn't a simple statement. Every letter seemed to drip with venom.

"Gaara three. Neji five. Pay up" said a voice behind the two. Gaara looked over Neji's shoulder to find Haku sighing and passing Sasuke some money. Those bastards! Well... at least they were keeping score. Now Gaara knew he needed to step his game up if he wanted to win this little game of theirs. Three points and he could get ahead of the pale eyed bastard. Well! That meant it was time to go home and do some serious plotting.

Once Gaara had stormed off the three brunettes went to Neji's house.

"He still hasn't said it?"

"Nope"

"And you tried being sweet to him for once?"

"I took him on a five day get away where we did nothing but have sex and relax"

"And he still didn't say it?" Sasuke shook his head and patted Neji on the shoulder sympathetically. Poor guy just had to fall for an emotionless little panda. "Maybe you should bring him the severed head of an enemy," Haku suggested with a bright smile. Sasuke and Neji blinked a few times at the girly boy. It was no wonder Gaara thought of him as a best friend...

-Meanwhile-

"So how was your day?" Kankurou asked once Gaara sat in front of his desk. "Eventful," was all Gaara said at first. The elder Sabaku brother thought that would be all he got out of his baby brother but then Gaara spoke again. "How was yours?"

Kankurou made a sound that was a mixture between coughing, choking and the sound giraffe's made when they died. That had to be the first time Gaara had EVER wanted to know how his day had went. "It was pretty boring until gym," he said after gaining composure. "Some gray haired kid got a nosebleed in the locker room and passed out. Then he woke up while I was carrying him to the nurse and passed out again."

Gaara made a small sound of acknowledgement but Kankurou knew the redhead was tuning him out while he scribbled in his notebook. Oh well. It was a good step forward that he had even asked the question. Maybe that random vacation with the Hyuuga had done him some good...

Well that's it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. And prepare for looooots of new side pairings because as you probably noticed I'm introducing some new characters 8D

Now go forth and review!


End file.
